


Feet

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bedrooms, Beds, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Night Terrors, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Late one night, Richie is afraid something touches him... Something that he’s not sure if it’s his boyfriend either.Oneshot/drabble





	Feet

Eddie was fast asleep in bed. He was relaxing, eyes closed, cuddled deep under his blanket. Next to him his boyfriend Richie was sleeping too. Or he wished he was sleeping. 

Suddenly though, Richie sat up in a panic. Eddie stirred. 

“Eds!” He hissed, and he actually sounded panicked too. Eddie woke up for real then. He wanted to make sure he was okay. 

“...what is it?” He yawned. 

“Something just touched my foot!”

Was he for real right now. 

“Was it your other foot?” Eddie laid back down and closed his eyes again. He didn’t have to listen to Richie to even know the answer. 

“...shit. Good night.”


End file.
